


Pretty Boy

by katsvragi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Flirting, Florist Semi Eita, Fluff, M/M, Tattoo artist Shirabu Kenjirou, i dont know how to flirt is that obvious?, more like an Attempt at Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsvragi/pseuds/katsvragi
Summary: Day 3 – FlowerShop / Tattoo ParlorThe florist next door has caught Shirabu's eye and Shirabu isn't that subtle about it. But that's okay, Semi isn't either.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So. Hi :D this is my first time writing semishira, or just any shiratorizawa ship and I'm kinda excited hehe i hope you guys find this to be a good read!

Shirabu was having a turmoil. He had a customer make an appointment over the phone with the idea of getting a chrysanthemum flower tatted on their arm. This was no problem, usually. He could just grab the designs he had to show him when he arrived but he had _none_ to show. He couldn't even look up the flower because his shop had no service or WiFi since his boss refused to get it because it would disrupt work productivity.

"Just go to the flower shop next door and ask if you can draw some."

_Thank you inside head voice that weirdly sounds like Goshiki._

The problem with that idea, however, was Shirabu's embarrassing crush on one of the florists. His name (which he learned from Tendou - a friend of his) was Semi Eita and he was the shop's owner's son. He was so beautiful and Shirabu was a mess every time he caught a glimpse of him.

He first saw him when he came in to the tattoo parlor requesting a small flower on his wrist. Shirabu's coworker was the one who did the job and Tendou was the one who made the appointment. Shirabu happened to walk in as Semi was walking out and Shirabu had never felt himself so weak in the knees as he did that day. It didn't help him at all that Semi's first impression of him was him walking into the door which Semi had helped him stand from.

Shirabu one hundred percent believes that Semi Eita knows him as the fool with a bad haircut. That's it. Maybe he's just overreacting at this point. But the point was, he was too embarrassed to head over to the flower shop in dread of running into the tall and handsome guy he made a fool of himself in front of _and_ the very one he had a crush on. ( _Yes_ Shirabu _might've_ stalked his instagram after finding out his name).

So after hearing Shirabu's inner turmoil, you may be wondering how he ended up in front of Semi Eita in the flower shop while clutching onto his sketch book.

Well, Reon and Yamagata hd the _wonderful_ idea to call Shirabu a chicken and to bet that he wouldn't go. They bet that if Shirabu went, they would do anything he asked them to do for a week and vise versa. And Shirabu did not like to be called a chicken. Though, he really should've thought this through. In anger and determination, he had grabbed his pencil and sketchbook and marched over to the flower shop without a second thought before he could mentally prepare himself for meeting Semi.

"Hey! What can I do for you?" Semi smiles at him and Shirabu? Well, needless to say, he was fucked.

"Uh. Well. You see-" Shirabu clears his throat and shifts his gaze away from the taller boy who eyes him in curiosity and amusement. "I have a customer who wants a tattoo of a chrysanthemum flower. The thing is, we don't have pre-drawn outlines of those specific kind and I wanted to come here and ask if I could draw some...You might've heard from Tendou-san how our boss is."

Semi chuckles and nods understandably, "I don't mind at all! Just follow me, yeah? I'll take you to where they are." Shirabu nods and Semi adds, "I'm glad they sent the prettiest boy for the job."

Shirabu froze. _What?_

"You coming?" Semi calls for him with a teasing smile and Shirabu's cheeks warm as he is brought back to reality and stumbles towards him.

Shirabu doesn't see Semi again until a day after the appointment that made him have to go to the flower shop. The customer - Yunohama - was beyond pleased as he looked through the many outlines Shirabu had drawn. (Not that Shirabu would mention this to his boss, but this would've been a whole lot easier if they just allowed customers to bring in their own designs).

Ever since that day at the flower shop, Shirabu could only think about Semi's words. And every single time it left him flustered.

"Who would've thought," Akakura says in amusement, "The florist is the confident one and the tattoo artist is the soft and easily flustered."

Shirabu _obviously_ whacked him in the arm with a magazine but that detail wasn't important. He was now just sitting on the outside bench, a half eaten bento in his lap, as he contemplated proving Akakura wrong. He hears a door open and he looks to his left, expecting to see one of his many irritating coworkers, but instead finds Semi Eita staring back at him with a bento box of his own and a yellow dandelion tucked into his shirt pocket. Shirabu flushes but holds a poker face.

"Oh, hey pretty boy!" Shirabu's poker face nearly wavers, "Mind if I join you?"

"I don't mind," Shirabu says, keeping his voice as steady as possible.

Semi grins and sits beside him. After a few beats of silence, Semi snaps his fingers, surprising Shirabu.

"I almost forgot," he chuckled as he grabbed the dandelion that sat in his pocket and held it out to Shirabu with a smile, "this is for you! I was planning to head in there and hand it to you, but guess luck is on my side."

Shirabu blushes involuntarily as he mutters a thank you. He jolts in surprise when Semi tucks it neatly behind his ear. Semi's hand lightly caresses the side of his face before pulling away and moving on to eating his lunch. Shirabu sat quietly, cursing himself for being a panicked gay.

"I kept asking Satori for your name but he kept being a jerk and wouldn't give it to me," Semi says after a while, "Can I know your name? I'm pretty sure he told you mine just to spite me."

Shirabu doesn't question the use of Tendou's first name and just nods, "Yeah, he told me yours...mine is Shirabu Kenjirou."

"Shirabu Kenjirou," Semi gives it a try and Shirabu loves the way his name sounds coming from him, "Fitting. Seems like everything about you is pretty."

Shirabu clears his throat, "You're one to talk."

Semi looks taken aback for a second before grinning, "I see, so the pretty flower _can_ return a compliment."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't get used to it. Feel lucky because I don't compliment just anyone!" Shirabu can't help but let out his regular self come out and he's almost worried that it'll scare Semi away, but the latter just laughs. 

"Do you think it would be incredibly cheesy if I, the florist, asked you, the tattoo artist, out on a date?" Semi asks, hope laced into his words.

Semi turns to his hopeful expression with a grin, "Well, if you wouldn't have, I sure would have."

"You sure about that?" Semi suppresses his excitement, "You've been stumbling over your words _and_ yourself every time you see me."

"What if I kissed you right now?" Shirabu presses, raising a brow at Semi and mentally praising himself as he catches Semi's startled expression and the blush beginning to dust his cheeks.

"You- um. You wouldn't do that," Semi laughs nervously, clearing his throat as his eyes avoid Shirabu's.

 _Oh how the tables have turned,_ Shirabu thinks to himself.

"You're right, obviously not now since we don't know each other that well," Shirabu hums, "But I also mean any time in the future...will you be prepared for that, pretty boy?"

Semi's blush turns a shade darker, "Of course I would be."

"We'll see about that then," Shirabu grins as he stands, sensing the slump of Semi's shoulders once he realizes the boy is leaving.

Shirabu thinks it over before leaning down to press a kiss a against Semi's cheek before leaning towards his ear, "Come see me whenever you want to arrange that date, _pretty boy_."

He pulls back and smiles with pride at Semi's flustered expression and heads into the tattoo parlor, ignoring the gaping looks from Taichi, Yamagata, and Reon.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I haven't written fluff lately?
> 
> Also, I'd like to thank the hosts of the shiratorizawa fanweek!! I was so excited and happy when i found out about it!!


End file.
